


Upcoming

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little talk about what they might do when they grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upcoming

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Upcoming  
 **Characters:** Junpei, Izumi  
 **Word Count:** 303|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus prompt 'characters look to the future'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, #79, write a fic that is K rated  
 **Summary:** A little talk about what they might do when they grow up.

* * *

“Junpei, what do you want to be when you grow up?” Izumi asked. “Have you ever thought about it?” She stared up into the Digital World star-filled skies, wondering what constellations were up there. They existed, but she'd never yet heard names for them. 

“I hadn't really thought about it. My parents want me to go to some really fancy school and probably be a doctor or a lawyer or something like that.” Junpei poked at the fire with a stick. He was the one who was supposed to be on guard, but Izumi couldn't sleep. It wasn't as if talking to Junpei were some kind of punishment, though. And she knew he'd talk to her as long as he could. 

Izumi nodded, still watching the stars. “I don't know either. I'd like to travel if I could. See the world!” She laughed. “See all the worlds, maybe?” 

“That would be great. I've never really been anywhere. Except home and now here.” Junpei managed a chuckle himself. “I didn't expect this, either.” 

None of them had. But now that they were here, Izumi wished she could see it all. They'd seen so many places already. What lay out there? What were they going to see tomorrow? 

She yawned some. “I think I'm going to try to get some rest.” She wanted to talk more, but suddenly sleep tugged at her eyes. She vaguely recalled having heard stories of the Sandman when she was younger, and wondered if the Digital World had a being like that. A Sandmon? 

With that thought in mind and a smile on her lips, she curled up next to Junpei and fell right to sleep. 

Junpei watched her and smiled to himself. If his future held Izumi in it, then he would be the happiest person in _any_ world. 

**The End**


End file.
